Bella's New Life
by PrincessDarkSaku
Summary: Bella was broken when Edward and his family left but she mended her heart and is happy now until the Cullen's return and try mess everything up in Bella's Life. Will Bella go back with the Cullen's or will she choose another family over them.Setin NewMoon
1. Chapter 1

**After reading so much fanfic of Twilight I thought I could give it a try! I'm still working on my other story but this idea would not leave my head. I hope you like the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Just this plot and the characters I make up!**

**Enjoy!**

**Summary: Bella was broken when Edward and his family left but she mended her heart and is happy now until the Cullen's return and try mess everything up in Bella's Life. Will Bella go back with the Cullen's or will she choose another family over them. Set In New Moon.**

* * *

A woman at the age of twenty-five stood in an airport waiting room looking around for someone. The people around her stared at her beauty but she just ignored them. The woman had long soft brown hair that flowed to her mid back but right now it was pulled into a ponytail as her bangs fell into her eyes a bit. Her eyes were a beautiful dark chocolate that shined with wisdom and life, enchanting her beauty. She had no makeup on but it did not matter as she had a natural beauty to her. She had curves that make women around her envy her. She was wearing a simple white tank top and dark faded jeans. She had a hoop silver earring in each ear. She had an air of confidence around her telling people she was comfortable in her own skin. Overall this woman was beautiful and they wondered if she was a model. The woman finally found who she was looking for as she saw a man holding up a sign that said Bella Swan on it. A smile lit up her face as she walked towards the man with her luggage.

"Dad!" She yelled at the man.

"Bella is that really you, my you sure have grown," Charlie Swan said as he hugged his daughter.

"Yeah I did, Italy does wonders to a girl," Bella joked to her dad as he chuckled at her as he let her go.

"I missed you Bells," Charlie said as he walked to his cruiser with his daughter.

"I missed you too dad, how's Claire doing?" Bella asked him.

"She's doing fine, except I could deal without her mood swings though," Charlie grumbled.

"That's what pregnant woman are like dad, there is no changing it. I can't wait for the baby, I'm going to be a big sister soon," Bella said with a happy smile as they got into the police cruiser. Charlie smiled happily at his daughter, he was happy that she wasn't in pain anymore. The car ride was silent both of them deep in thought. Bella looked out the window as she remembered her past. Bella was a wreck when Edward left her and took his family with him not saying goodbye to her well except Edward. When he left her in the woods and told her he didn't want her, she broke. She felt like without Edward around there was no reason to live. She loved that vampire family with her whole heart, she actually felt loved and wasn't the parent in the house. When she was around them she always thought that they were the perfect family and she was glad that she was able to experience what it was like. She was wrong, she was never part of that coven she was just there as a toy, a source of entertainment, someone they could play house on. After they left she turned into a Zombie, her father didn't know what to do with her. She got better when she hung around Jacob Black but he too left her because Sam ordered him to stop hanging around her as he was too dangerous, being a wolf that turned when got angry. Bella was shocked when she found out but she never told them that she knew it wasn't her place to intervene. She did that once and it ended with her hurt emotionally. She didn't go back to being a Zombie but she wasn't better either until Claire moved into Forks. Claire was a cop and she was partnered up with her dad. Her father talked with Claire and they became fast friends and he invited her over to meet Bella. When Bella met Claire they kind of clicked, Claire helped Bella out with her depression and moving on from Edward and Bella helped Claire get together with her father. It worked Bella was no longer in love with Edward as she knew he was just a teenager that had obsession problems and was to controlling for her. Claire and her father finally got together and were married in a year; they were very compatible with each other. Claire and her father wanted Bella to be happy as they sent her out and vacation to Italy for four years and now she was back and wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Bella was brought back to the real world when they pulled up in front of their house. Bella hopped out of the car leaving Charlie to get her things as she ran into the house and hugged Claire.

"I missed you Claire!" Bella yelled out.

"I missed you to Isabelle," Claire said as she hugged Bella back. Claire always called Bella Isabelle and has never changed her mind. Bella stepped back out of the embrace as she looked at her step mom. Claire had short brown hair and gray eyes that made her look beautiful. Claire was a very beautiful woman even when she was seven months pregnant.

"Come on let's eat," Claire said as the three of them sat down catching up with each other.

"Look Isabelle I want to tell you that the Cullen's are back in town they just arrived a week earlier," Claire said bluntly as she ignored the look that Charlie gave her.

"Really? I thought they left for good, oh well I don't really care as long as they don't think they can come back into my life I'm fine," Bella said as she stabbed her food with her fork angrily. When Bella was done with her food she excused herself and headed off to her room. When she got to her room she noticed nothing changed about it, as she walking in pulling her hair out of the ponytail. She stripped her cloths and put on sweats and a white t shirt. She also took her earring out and placed them on the stand as she sat down and turned her laptop on checking her messages. Bella saw that she had a new email from Nick and Alexi as she opened it up.

_Dear Little Bell,_

_Did you arrive home ok? Email us back when you arrive! Nick and I miss you already, it's no fun here at V anymore. Even Father is more whiney than usual and I didn't know that could happen! Nick and I love you Bell!_

_Love Nick and Alexi_

Bella chuckled at the email as she read it. She met Nick and Alexi in Italy and the three of them became best friends and Bella became a part of their family. Nick and Alexi are brother and sister. Bella wrote an email back.

_Dear Nick and Alexi,_

_I made it back in time! Don't worry, and tell Father to stop whining it's not really attractive ;). I'm sorry that it's no fun over there, I won't be back for a while and you know that. You wouldn't believe who is back in town, the Cullen's. I love you too!_

_Love Little Bell._

Bella sent the email; Nick and Alexi know everything about the Cullen's and what they did to her. She checked her email again and saw that they emailed her back.

_Dear Little Bell,_

_It's me Nick this time, Alexi right now is to angry to type. Have you talk to them at all?_

Bella sighed at she sent an email back.

_Dear Nick and Alexi,_

_Calm down Alexi! I haven't talk to them yet since I just arrived but I know and dread that I probably will come into contact soon. I'm worried though, I don't know what is going to happen when I meet them._

_Dear Little Bell,_

_I'm calm down now! Email us when you come into contact and Father knows he said that if they cause you trouble call on the cell phone we got you! Nick said get to bed now __._

_Dear Nick and Alexi,_

_Tell Father that I will, and tell Nick that he can go jump into a fire! But I should head to bed, ttyl._

_Love Little Bell._

Bella sighed as she closed her laptop and crawled into bed drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Should I continue this story! Did you guys like it or not please tell me and REVIEW!**

**Please Review this story!**

**ttyl-talk to you later**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything else I mention in this fic!**

* * *

Morning shone through Bella's window waking her up from her sleep. Bella yawned and stretched as she got out of bed getting ready for the day. When she was done getting dressed she headed down to the kitchen as she smelled eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Bella smiled as she rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. She saw Claire cooking and Charlie sitting down at the table with a newspaper and a cup of coffee. Bella smiled at the scene as she walked up to Claire.

"Good Morning, Claire," Bella said as she kissed Claire's cheek.

"Good Morning Isabelle," Claire said as she continued to make breakfast. Bella then walked over to her father and kissed his cheek and snatching his coffee away without him noticing.

"Good Morning, Dad," Bella said as she sat down at the table drinking the coffee.

"Good Morning, Bella," Charlie said to his daughter reaching out for his coffee when he didn't grab it he put the newspaper aside and saw that his coffee vanished. Bella giggled at him as he glared at her.

"You're lucky that wasn't my first cup," Charlie grumbled but he smiled at his daughter as Claire laughed at their antics as she set the food on the table. Bella started eating her food when she glanced at Claire's plate and blinked in surprise and disgust.

"Claire…is that pickles on your pancake," Bella said slowly to her.

"Yup I was hungry for some pickles and pancakes and decide to just combine them," Claire said as she eats her food. Bella just shook her head as it was normal for Claire when she was hungry for two different things she would combine them. Bella finished her plate as she washed it then headed out the door.

"I need to head over to the hospital and have a routine checkup, I haven't had one for four years now," Bella chuckled as she headed out the door and noticed her car had arrived. Bella's car was a black Mercedes that Alexi bought her and Bella loved the car it was her baby. Bella got into her car and drove off to the hospital when she got to the hospital she parked her car next to another black Mercedes. Bella got out of the car and shut the door as she recognized the black Mercedes.

'Carlisle's Mercedes,' Bella thought calmly as she headed into the hospital hoping that Carlisle won't be her doctor for today. Bella headed up to the reception's desk.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes, I'm here for a checkup my name is Isabella Swan," Bella told the lady.

"Alright, please head to room 13 and Dr. Cullen will be right with you," The receptionist told her. Bella cursed her luck as she headed to room 13. When she got to the room she sat on the hospital bed and waited for Dr. Cullen. When she was waiting she got out her phone and texted Nick.

_Bella: I decided to do my checkup today..._

_Nick: Good for You!_

_Bella: Yeah if Carlisle Cullen wasn't the doctor doing it._

_Nick: You have the worst luck, huh?_

_Bella: Of course I've met you haven't I?_

_Nick: Hahaha, very funny now I'm going to ignore you, Good Luck with Dr. Cullen!_

_Bella: No Nick! Don't Leave Me!_

_Bella: Nick…I hate you!_

_Nick: I love you too Little Bell!_

_-Nick exited conversation-_

Bella grumbled as she put her phone away as she crossed her arms and sulked. Bella sighed and uncrossed her arms just as Dr. Cullen entered the room and froze at the sight of her.

"Bella?" Carlisle said in surprise.

"Yeah that's me, the one and only Bella Swan," Bella said as she stared into his golden eyes.

"I didn't know you were in town, Chief Swan said you left but he didn't tell me where though," Carlisle said as he got to work as he checkup on Bella.

"I just got back," Bella said as she ignored him throughout the checkup.

"Well you're healthy and nothing is wrong with you," Carlisle told her.

"That's good," Bella said as she got off the bed and headed to the door but an icy hand stopped her.

"Bella the family misses you that is the reason we came back. Why don't you come over to our house, and we can catch up," Carlisle pleaded to Bella. Bella stared at him as she sighed.

"Fine I will since you guys will probably not leave me alone anyways. I'll meet you outside then," Bella said to him as she walked out of the room and out of the hospital. When she was outside she sat down on a bench and pulled her phone out and called Alexi.

"Little Bell is everything alright?" Alexi said as Bella could see her frown.

"Yeah I'm fine for now; I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be with the Cullen's. I might as well get this over with," Bella said.

"Alright then, I want you to call Father's number if they give you trouble," Alexi said over the phone. Bella smiled at her sister's concern but she noticed Carlisle walk out the door.

"I love you too, Goodbye now," Bella said as she hung up the phone knowing Alexi will understand.

"Bella, who were you on the phone with," Carlisle said as he tried to make small talk as they headed to the cars.

"My dad, I wanted him to know I won't be home soon," Bella lied easily as she saw that Carlisle bought the lie. She didn't like lying to people but she would do it if necessary as Nick taught her to lie easily. When she got to the car she saw Carlisle glance at the other Mercedes next to his car. Bella smirked at him as she got to her Mercedes.

"I see is that your car Bella?" Carlisle asked as he headed to his car.

"Yup this car is my baby," Bella said as she got in the car and waited for Carlisle to drive ahead. When Carlisle pulled out she pulled out and followed behind them. Bella heard her phone ring as she answered it.

"Hello?" Bella asked as she saw Carlisle glance in his rearview mirror at her.

"Bella, its Claire I thought you might be home by now," Claire asked her as Bella sighed in relief in her head as Claire would tell her father where she was at covering up her lie.

"Yeah I would've been, but I meet Dr. Cullen and he invited me over to his house. I needed to get this talk over with anyways. I have to go we are pulling up at the house now, Love you Claire," Bella said.

"Love you too Isabelle," Claire said as she hung up the phone. Bella put her phone on silent as she put it back in her pocket as she pulled up into the driveway of the Cullen's House. Bella parked her Mercedes next to Carlisle's car and got out of the car.

"It looks like the family are out hunting," Carlisle told her and Bella nodded her head as she followed Carlisle in the house. Bella sat down on the couch as Carlisle sat down across from her.

"Would you like something to drink," Carlisle asked her.

"No thank you," Bella politely declined as they sat in awkward silence.

"It sounds like they are back now," Carlisle said as he stood up as Bella did too as the rest of the Cullen's came through the door. They froze when they saw Bella standing there but Alice ran towards Bella pulling her in a hug.

"I knew you be back! I saw it in my vision, like I told everyone else but they didn't believe me. Of course I didn't know when though, but I'm so glad your back! We can go shopping and everything!" Alice yelled out excitedly as Bella only politely hugged her back.

"Alice, I see you haven't changed much," Bella joked but she kept her emotions and face calm. When Alice let Bella out of her hug, Bella was swept up into another hug by Emmett Cullen.

"I missed you, lil sis," Emmett said as Bella's eyes harden as he called her little sister but she didn't comment on it. Bella pulled away from the hug as Esme came and hugged her.

"I missed you too, we are sorry we left you my daughter," Esme said as Bella felt her anger spike up but she quickly calmed down as she chose again not to comment on it. Bella pulled away as she glanced at Jasper as saw that he was going to talk.

"No Jasper, it isn't your fault. I forgave you the moment it happened. Jasper you feel emotions and I'm pretty sure that bloodlust is an emotion. Everyone that day wanted my blood with the exception of Carlisle; you felt it and it added on to your own. You snapped, yes but it was not all your fault it was the whole families fault too with the exception of Carlisle," Bella demanded and gave no room for arguments.

"Thank you Bella for forgiving me," Jasper said as he gave in to her reasons. Bella nodded her head at him as she turned to Rosalie. Bella walked up to her and gave her a hug and Rosalie was surprised.

"Thank You Rosalie, and I understand now your reasons," Bella said but didn't say anything more on the topic. Bella could never hate Rosalie because she was true and never told Bella lies. Rosalie didn't accept her into the family and so Rosalie didn't hurt her when she left. Rosalie smiled hesitantly at her as Bella smiled back.

"Bella," A soft voice said behind her as Bella turned around and came face to face with Edward.

"Edward," Bella said back to him. Edward smiled and gathered Bella up in his arms. Bella didn't do anything in response.

"Bella I miss you," Edward said to her.

"Miss me, Edward you left and told me you didn't want me," Bella said.

"I lied Bella, I do love you and want you. I did it for your safety but I couldn't stay away it hurt too much," Edward confessed to her and Bella was going to fall for it like a stupid girl, not! Maybe if she was still eighteen and naïve but she wasn't anymore.

"So you lied to me then, that makes it so much better," Bella said mocking him but Edward just ignored the mocking.

"Of course Bella we can be together now, forever," Edward said smiling at her but Bella just wrenched herself away from him and sat down on one of the chairs.

"I came here to talk to you guys, so let's talk," Bella said as she crossed her arms and waited patiently for them to talk.

"Bella we left for your safety and Edward convinced us it would be easier to leave without seeing you. Give you a clean break, Bella we are truly sorry for leaving you, we didn't want to but we also didn't want you to be hurt or fear one of us. Will you please forgive us," Esme told Bella and Bella saw if Esme could cry she would but Bella did not let that distract her. Bella turned her head to Jasper and Rosalie.

"I forgive you Jasper and Rosalie. I forgive Jasper because he left because of his guilt of trying to kill me and his insecurities with himself, and you used it against him to leave. I forgive Rosalie because she never told me she was my sister or I was part of her family and so when she left it didn't hurt me, I'm glad that she didn't pretend that I was part of this family. For the rest of you I won't forgive you, anytime soon," Bella told them as she smiled at Jasper and Rosalie.

"Bella you don't mean that, you are part of this family. I'm your best friend and sister and we don't play on Jasper's guilt that's nonsense. I seen you in a vision and you were a part of this family," Alice lectured her but Bella just rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Alice about your stupid visions I don't want to hear them, I want to hear from all of you with the exception of Rosalie and Jasper why I should be a part of this family, without Alice visions in your explanation," Bella said with venom laced in her voice as the vampires stared in shock at the new Bella but they knew she was stubborn so they explained to her.

"Bella you brought life into this family, a sense of humanity for us. We love you, I love you like a daughter. You belong here in this family, and we would never leave you again," Esme started as she smiled at Bella. Bella kept her face neutral but her emotions were not calm anymore. The anger was coursing through her and they were putting more to the fire of rage. Jasper shot Bella a look as he felt her anger but he said nothing and blocked his thoughts from Edward. She needed this and he was not going to stop her or control her emotions.

"Bella it's just as Esme said, you made our life less depressing and you helped Edward from his loneness. I love you Bella you are my daughter in a sense," Carlisle explained to her and Bella was wondering if this was a bad idea because this was causing her to get really angry.

"Bella, you are my little sister. It's funny with you around, I love you and you are a part of this family now," Emmett said in his carefree manner that just served to make her madder.

"Bella you are my sister and who else would I take shopping and teach fashion to," Alice told her.

"Bella you are the love of my life, my soul mate. I love you Bella," Edward said as he smiled at her hoping to dazzle her but Bella was not infected anymore by it. Bella sighed as she looked to their hopeful faces; she chuckled to herself a bit.

"Those are your explanations? Really what do you think I am stupid or something, I think you are all confusing me to my seventeen year old self, I'm twenty-five now no longer that naïve little girl. I'm sorry but the only family I have his my dad, Claire, another family I rather not mention to you right now, and I will accept Jasper and Rosalie as part of my family but you four will not be my family you lost that right when you left without a goodbye," Bella told them.

"Why!" Alice screeched at her and the other three nodded their head at Bella for an explanation.

"You want to know why then? Fine, Esme you just told me that I'm only here for you is because I brought humanity back to your family and then you state I belong here. Carlisle you basically told me that you love me because I helped out your son Edward and your depressing lives. Emmett you told me you love me because I was entertaining to you, and you said that I am part of this family like some sort of possession but the worse case you said it in a carefree matter like this whole thing doesn't matter to you at all. Edward you state I'm your soul mate but you left me in the woods and lied to me and I know that soul mates can't lie to each other or leave them then you try to dazzle me like I'm some weak moron. Alice you state I'm your sister but you only want me around so you can play Bella Barbie. I was just a toy to this family someone you could play house on! I was hurt when you guys left me I was practically a Zombie for months, you made me believe I belong in this family then abandoned me when things got to rough for you," Bella said to them as tears leaked out of her eyes. She stood up and turned around leaving but she stopped and turned her head glaring at them.

"I don't want you in my life, I'm happy now without you. Don't come to me again or else, only Jasper and Rosalie can be in my life and don't even try to use them to get to me," Bella said as she left the house and drove off to home leaving the Cullen's shocked at her speech. When Bella got to the house she got out of the car and ran inside. She noticed that Claire and her dad were out for the night. Bella walked up the stairs and went into her room shutting the door behind her. She sat on the bed and hugged a pillow to her as the tears ran down her face. She grabbed her phone and dialed Father.

"Bells are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Father said panicking on the phone.

"Father Calm down I'm fine," Bella said sadly.

"What's wrong my Little Bell," Father said gently.

"The talk didn't go so well as you can tell, and my suspicions on how they felt about me were correct. I just…hoping that I was wrong about them and maybe I could forgive them but it looks like I won't anytime soon. I miss you guys so much, I just want a hug right now," Bella said as she buried her head on the pillow.

"I will kill them," Father said darkly as Bella chuckled nervously because Father would kill them.

"Father you know you can't because of the Volturi won't be happy with you," Bella told him as Father grumbled.

"Fine I won't but I we are coming to Fork though, the kids won't stop whining for you," Father told her as Bella heard a voice in the background.

"We are whiney! I think you meant you, Father," Alexi shouted at him as Bella imagined Father sticking his tongue out at her.

"That's awesome but I'm surprised that you would leave Visconti Castle to come to Forks for little ole me. I mean you are nobles and royalty," Bella joked.

"Anything for you Bella and you are part of the family officially, Isabella Marie Swan-Visconti. Well we will see you soon, Love you Little Bell," Father told her.

"Love you too Father," Bella told him back as she hung up the phone and placed it on her night stand. Bella met the Visconti family on accident one day, when she was exploring around Italy and from then on she became a part of their family. They were vampires, but a special kind of vampire though. Their eye color is neither red nor gold; they all have different colored eyes. They feed off of human blood but surprisingly they don't kill the humans, because their thirst is quenched before they suck the human dry. They have venom but it does not come out when they feed, the venom only comes when they want to change a human to be like them. The Visconti family does not normally turn humans at all unless the human is a part of their family like Bella became to be. Bella hasn't been changed yet because she wanted to be human for a while more and because Bella didn't want to be changed as a teenager, she wanted to be an adult first. Bella drifted off to sleep for a short nap.

* * *

**Please Review! I hoped you liked it ^_^ The Visconti Castle and the Visconti family are actually real in Italy. Though I will only be using their Last name and making up their first name in my story. **

**I do not own the Visconti's or their castle ^_^**

**HISTORY TIME!: **

**Visconti Castle: is a castle built in the town of Pavia, Lombardy, northern Italy. It was built by Galeazzo II Visconti in 1360, soon after the taking of the city, a free city-state until then. The credited architect is Bartolino da Novara. The castle used to be the main residence of the Visconti family, while the political capital of the state was ****Milan**. North of the castle a wide park was enclosed, also including the Certosa of Pavia, founded 1396 according to a vow of Gian Galeazzo Visconti, meant to be a sort of private chapel of the Visconti dynasty. The Battle of Pavia (1525), climax of the Italian Wars, took place inside the castle park

**Visconti Family: Visconti was the family name of two important Italian noble dynasties of the Middle Ages. Two distinct Visconti families are known: the first one (chronologically) in the Republic of Pisa in the mid twelfth century, who achieved prominence first in Pisa, then in Sardinia, where they became rulers of Gallura; the second and more important one rose to power in Milan, where they left a permanent historical mark ruling the city from 1277 to 1447 and leaving several collateral branches still extant.**


End file.
